The Spirit of Christmas
by painted heart
Summary: Not many know of the existence of the Spirit of Christmas, but here is the story that introduces her. And read to find out about her adventures.


Chapter 1

I felt it, he has fallen, I warned him but he didn't listen…I tried to help him but before I could get to him he had…already fallen. What are the elves going to think?

Quickly I disappear and re-appear at the North Pole,

"Bernard!" I shout, running into the workshop looking for him, he needs to know right away,

"Kayla? What are you doing here?" he asks I see him coming around the corner, wearing the deep red jumper I made for him for this Christmas and his hat, but I hurry over to him, he catches me in his arms bringing me into a hug,

"I'm sorry! I tried to help him, I didn't even realise he was falling until…" he brings my face up to face him, I can tell he knows what I'm talking about.

"Santa's dead isn't he" he says, I nod at this, hearing the hammers and talking around us stop, I look around us to see the elves looking at us, my tears betraying my sadness.

"Did anyone see?" asks Bernard, I look back to him,

"Yes, the one who shouted at him, we didn't even know they were up. A Scott Calvin and his son Charlie" I say, he nods at this,

"Elves! Back to work! This is not the first time this has happened. This just means we have a new Santa and with each Santa that comes, new things come along with them" he says, at this I see the spirits of them all brighten at his words, it makes me smile, they all begin getting back to work.

"Alright now all we need to do is wait for him to come," he says, I look at him started at a realisation,

"The children! They haven't all been delivered to" I say, and without letting him say anything I disappear and reappear where the slay is to find it on another roof,

"Hey who are you?" I look around me to see the boy Charlie sitting in the slay with his father Scott. They're both looking at me in surprise, probably from just seeing me appear. I smile at them from this,

"My name is Kayla, I am the spirit of Christmas" I say, curtsying to them, Scott is looking at me still suspiciously, then again its not every day you see a tall elf wearing a red corset and silver glittering skirts that move with the breeze.

Whereas Charlie is smiling at me,

"Would you kindly explain to me how you got up here, and what your doing out here at this time of the night miss?" asks Scott, looking at me confused, I look down behind me where the ground is,

"I came here by magic, your new to this so I thought you might need help with the delivery" I say, he looks at me confused,

"What?" he asks, looking at me more confused,

"Get the bag of toys," says Charlie, I smile at him for this then look back to Scott, or I should say the new Santa,

"And do what?" asks Scott, looking to Charlie,

"Go down the chimney" says Charlie, I give him a thumbs up for this while Scott isn't looking getting Charlie to grin,

"Down the chimney? You want me to take the toys down the chimney…into a strange house…in my underwear?" he says loudly but I can hear the sarcasm,

"No, you got to put the suit on first" says Charlie, I swear whatever this kid has been this year he is definitely getting presents,

"You know what we're going to do is we're going to get outta here, because this whole thing is stupid" says Scott, I frown at him from this,

"How come everything I want to do is stupid?" asks Charlie, I look to him sadly, he hasn't had the best few years growing up, with the separation of his parents and the conflict between them, to be honest I feared for Charlie because of how much of a workaholic Scott is.

"I didn't say that," says Scott from seeing Charlie with his saddened look, he looks to me as if looking for help but I raise my eyebrow at him, he isn't getting any help from me.

And seeing he isn't going to get any support he in frustration takes off his coat and gets the suit,

"Freezing my nubs off out here, and you want me to get into a Santa costume. This is great. A Santa costume! Oh, this thing. You never know where it's been. A thousand malls. Well, I hope you're happy - Kayla was it? Hope you're happy. But most of all, I hope the guy that lives here - is a tailor! Nice coat. Well, how do I look? Nice?" he asks, making me grin, I have to admit he does have his humour about him,

"You forgot the sash," says Charlie, smiling up at Scott,

"You're right. This completes the ensemble. All right. Got my boots. Now I've got the suit on. How am I supposed to know what to leave?" he asks, looking at us both confused,

"Maybe there's a list," says Charlie, I smirk at this, we don't take that out anymore, its far too big now,

"A list. How silly of me. Of course there's a list," he says, taking hold of the sack, but as soon as he does this I use my magic to levitate him up in the air, he obviously didn't see this as he screams in fright, holding onto the sack for dear life – yeah right like I would drop him.

"Careful, Dad!" shouts Charlie, I smirk at this,

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay!" rambles Scott but the look of fear and confusion is hilarious,

"Look! You're flying!" says Charlie in wonder at his dad,

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I lived through the sixties, Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he whimpers as I lower him down the chimney making sure he fits without hurting him.

"Did you do that?" asks Charlie, I look to him and smirk and shrug,

"I help Santa to get into difficult spots" I say, he nods at this, I climb into the slay and go into the back, letting Charlie sit in front with Scott,

"So when you said you're the spirit of Christmas, does that mean that you control snow and winter?" asks Charlie I smile at this, chuckling a little,

"No silly, that's Jack Frost. I'm a spirit - been on this earth since the beginning of all humans, which makes me…pretty old! I make sure children are safe, happy and have something to look forward to, that is one of the many reasons of Christmas, something to look forward to, as well as other season holidays along with all the beings, I help them. And for as long as I'm alive, all children will be as happy as I can possibly make them" I say,

"But what happens if you cant?" he asks, looking at me curiously,

"The only reason for me not doing that is if the situation is a fragile one, or if I'm no longer around, because as long as children believe, I will live" I say, he smiles at this,

"How come I haven't heard about you in stories?" he asks, I smile at him from this,

"When people mention me I'm normally more of a…saying – a mention, you'll have heard of the spirit of Christmas in books but not as a person or a being, nobody really knows about me as a person - some cultures do, but not many" I say he nods at this after taking it in.

Suddenly I hear alarms go off in the house we're on top of, I look behind me at the chimney,

"Charlie, I need a little help down here!" shouts Scott but as soon as I hear him I bring him up, making sure not to hit him against the chimney.

"Whoa! What'd it feel like, Dad?" asks Charlie as I gently lower Scott down,

"It felt like Americas most wanted, now come on we've gotta get out of here! Thanks, now how do we start this thing, just like that!" says Scott, as he grabs the reigns after I've got him in the drivers seat, and the reindeer steer us off this roof and to the house next door.

"Woah! This could be a really long night" says Scott who I see rubbing his face with his hand in frustration I guess, must be realising the amount of work that's laid out for him, he's lucky, the old Santa got most of it done already, Scott just needs to do twenty countries.

"Do it again dad, please" says Charlie, looking to Scott excitedly, Scott looks to him from this and looks behind him at first at me then to the sack, I think Charlie has Scott covered, and if he has any trouble, Comet will sort him out.

From this I disappear and re-appear in the workshop.

"Kayla! You know I don't like it when you disappear like that" says Bernard; I smile at him trying to look innocent,

"I'm sorry, I needed to make sure the presents were going to be delivered. I need to make an announcement," I say going over to the centre of the workshop,

"Everyone! Everyone please stop what your doing and listen to me!" I shout, gaining all of their attention, I look to Bernard and see he's put me on speaker so the whole of the North Pole will hear me,

"We have a new Santa! And he is delivering as we speak!" I say happily, seeing them all cheer and with great big smiles on all their faces, I smile at the sight of them all,

"Ok now everyone back to work!" shouts Bernard; I smile at him, which he catches. Maybe this Santa will be different; I just hope he takes all this in well.


End file.
